Quale
Introduction The city of Quale was founded in the Fourth Era by geko96. Quale derives her name from her parent city of Old Quale (initially only known as Quale until the founding of New Quale, now known simply as Quale). At the time of her founding, geko96 was the leader of the Respublica Province within the Aeternum Empire. After being ordered to abandon Old Quale, Quale's location was chosen by the leader of Aeternum, Ara_72, and construction of the provincial capital began soon after. Second only to the city of Astroika, Quale was one of the greatest cities to have been founded during the early Fourth Era. History The Rise of Quale Immediately after the formation of the Aeternum Empire, geko96 was given control of the Respublica Province. Initially, the Respublica Province was based in the coastal town of Old Quale. Although geko96 had plans to enlarge and improve the small town, the imperial leadership of Aeternum regarded Old Quale as a dead end. After a short discussion, Old Quale was sold off and Quale was founded on the southeastern coast of Quale Island, just west of Astroika. Upon its founding, geko96 and other citizens of the Respublica Province went straight to work building up a grand coastal city for their province. Inspired from ideas of Roman architecture and Roman city-planning, Quale was known for its use of sandstone, bricks, quartz, and hardened clay. The city expanded quickly and, despite the various conflicts which Aeternum faced as Quale was being constructed, the city grew to dwarf the size of any other city in the world. As Quale grew, the Respublica became stronger and more bold. Seizing a moment of weakness within the imperial government, the Respublica Province split off from the empire and established the Imperium Iunctus Respublicae (or just Respublica for short). The Respublica, headed by geko96, would make Quale the capital of their newly created nation. The Respublica underwent many changes in government and mergers which gave it a large population boost. Due to these increases in faction membership, Quale managed to grow even more than before, eventually taking up nearly a quarter of the island upon which it was founded. At its peak, Quale had been roughly divided in four districts. The first was Lower Quale, which consisted of the docks, the marketplace, and the Great Watchtower of Quale. The second, and largest, was Upper Quale, which held residential buildings, public forums, the city hall, the Colosseum of Quale, the Theatre of Quale, the River of Quale, the barracks, the armory, and farmland. The third section was Quale's Underground; this district consisted of the Midtown Tunnel and the immense bunker system which navigated underneath Quale and that had secret openings at various locations across the city. The fourth and final district was Greater Quale. Greater Quale refers to the territories and islands around Quale which fell under the influence of Quale. Although not all of these territories were officially claimed by the Respublica, the most important territory, which had always been safely under Respublica claims, was the Great Library of the Respublica. The Great Library of the Respublica was the greatest landmark which was built in Quale. With the intention of building a library which could house the entire history of the world, geko96 was surprised as his officers had taken the initiative to commence its construction on a man-made island just east of Quale. Upon joining the construction effort, The Great Library was finished in 2017. Unfortunately, the Great Library was never opened due to a sharp decline of player activity. The Sacking of Quale On the 5th of September 2017, Quale was sacked by a successor faction of WallTec, the Kaiserreich. The loss of Quale was due mainly to the inactivity of Respublica citizenry. Their inactivity allowed for Quale to be over-claimed, raided, and utterly destroyed. There were many consequences for the Respublica due to The Sacking of Quale, namely moving the capital to the antarctic city of Zakuul. Upon her destruction, Quale remained in ruin for multiple weeks. A joint-attempt to clean Quale of some of the griefing was made by Wallachia and Respublica, but the city remains in much ruin. By the end of September (2017), the Respublica still maintained claim to The Great Library of Quale, but the rest of the city remains unclaimed. Category:Cities